


Welcome home Star Fox

by Coffee_Head



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: This was my first attempt at writing a Star Fox fic. I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Welcome home Star Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Star Fox fic. I hope you all enjoy it!

I woke up on a bright morning on Corneria. I look around for any signs of my husband before remembering that he’s out on a mission with the star fox team. I sit up in bed and stretch. It’s a week since I last got to hold my husband but he’s coming home today. 

I sit at the edge of the bed before standing up. I walk over to the closet grabbing a pair of gray cargo shorts and a black v-neck shirt. I get dressed before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

I make myself some breakfast remembering all the times I would cook fox breakfast in bed. I swear that boy sleeps like a rock sometimes. I hope he’s been sleeping and eating okay while away on the mission.

If not he’s in for a long lecture when he gets home. I sit and silently eat my breakfast thinking back to the conversations I’d have with fox over breakfast. He probably tease me on my outfit choice. 

I clean up dishes from breakfast before I grab my keys and head out the door. I gotta go pick up fox’s welcome home present. We’ve been married for a few years and this is the first mission he’s gone on that I haven’t been able to come with.

We had talked it over before he left that my presence would only complicate the mission so I opted to just stay home at our apartment. I’m a bit lost in thought as I’m walking out to my car.

It’s been though not waking up to his smile every morning but I know that he’s coming home today so the wait will be over soon. I get in my car and drive to the jewelry store where I had placed an order for a necklace for Fox. It’s so he always has me close to his heart even when we’re physically separated. 

I walk into the store and approach the person behind the counter. “Here to pick up an order under Wolf O‘Donnel. It should be for a necklace.”

The person looks it up on the computer and finds the order. “Ah, yes we have your order right here Mr. O’Donnel.” 

They then open a drawer and take out a black box. They open it and show the contents to me. It’s the necklace I ordered for Fox. I take the box from the employee closing it and walking out.

I put it in my pocket while I get back in my car. Now to pick up the cake for the welcome home party for the star fox crew. I drive to the baker and pick up the cake. 

Then I drive back to the apartment to start decorating for the party. I check my watch and see I have exactly 2 hours until I’m supposed to be at the hanger to pick up Fox. I spend the next hour and a half cleaning the apartment as well as decorating.

Now to drive to the hanger so I can be there when they land. I quickly grab my keys heading out the door. I drive to the gate of the hanger and park. Getting out of my car and sitting on the hood. They won’t let me in until after the landing for safety reasons so I’ll just watch the landing from here. 

I sit there for a little bit lost in thought before I hear the familiar sound of The great fox. I look up and see the ship landing. I try to squint and see who’s in the pilot seat. 

The pilot notices me and blows a kiss. It’s most definitely my husband in the pilot seat currently. After seeing the landing I get back in my car and they ask me for my clearance to enter. “ I’m Wolf O’Donnel husband to Fox McCloud, I’m here to pick up my husband so I can take him home” 

Fox changed his last name when we got married but they still insist on using Mccloud for Fox instead of O’Donnel. The gate opens and I drive in slowly but just in time to see the ramp for the Great Fox come down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts as a comment down below because I'd love to hear them!


End file.
